I Promote Safe Sex
by With a side of stereotype
Summary: Because safe sex is very important and you should always use condoms. Sora/Riku. Strong citrus flavor.


**Don't you hate it when your PWP develops plot? This is what happened here. It is supposed to be a one-shot but if enough people like it and want me too, I'll continue.**

**Now to the PWP part. This is my very first lemon. I am very, VERY nervous. Please be brutally honest. Even more importantly, pleases review because if you don't review I will sit and fret and think that it is the worst lemon ever and I don't want to have to do that.**

**So please, help a freaked out girl.**

**Word count: 2,781**

**Warnings: yaoi, language (it starts with the 13****th**** word), and graphic lemon (*death*)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

I work at an STD clinic.

I'm the receptionist.

I am so fucking bored.

Thank God I get off soon.

You may find this surprising, but it's actually no fun at all to sit behind a desk and file paperwork for people who decided they were too good for condoms.

I am a big supporter of safe sex. The less people who come in, the less work I have to do. Unfortunately, there was a huge electric storm a couple weeks ago and the power was out for 3 days. Business has been booming since. I mean, what else are you going to do in a black out?

Anyway, back to being so bored that I'm beginning to consider stealing the scalpel from the abortion clinic next door so I can poke myself in the eye with it just for something to do that doesn't involve looking over paperwork so some guy might be able to get an antibiotic for his diseased penis.

"Sooooora…I wanna take a break!" Demyx, self proclaimed "coffee getterer" as he put it (the rest of us just call him the coffee guy), screeched to me.

"Then take one," I replied in a bored tone.

"But then I won't have one later!"

"Then don't take one."

"But Zexy has his break right now!" Zexion was Demyx's boy…thing. I don't actually think they ever do anything other than sex. They used to. They used to be best friends. Before they discovered boy parts were fun to play with. Now they're…there are so many different things to call their relationship. I guess the most accurate would be friends with benefits. Zexion works at the abortion clinic. He wants to be a doctor. He's still deciding between a surgeon or a gynecologist, so I guess his job is…fitting.

"Then call him over here and have sex in the handicapped stall like you did last week. He gets a longer break than you and this way you don't even have to leave the building. Just keep it down. I think you scarred that grandmother that brought her granddaughter in last time." He giggled and grabbed a condom from the big bucket o' condoms on my desk and waved at Zexion through the big window above the plastic waiting room chairs. I could just make out his slate/lavender colored hair through the window. He was over here within seconds, leading Demyx to the men's room.

Let's talk about my condom bucket.

It's this big, clear, plastic tub that sits on my desk. They're there for anyone to take. The clinic manager, Sephiroth, buys this big industrial sized box from some weird catalog. There's like 5000 in a box or something like that. These are not your average, run-of-the-mill one-size-fits-most condoms. Oh no. These are _flavored_. Of the assorted kind. My desk always smells like I just opened a box of fruity pebbles.

Demyx had picked out a magenta colored condom that I knew was raspberry. He always picked raspberry. I asked him about it once and he told me that the first shit he took afterwards smelled like raspberries and he thought it was cool.

I told him that that was the most disgusting thing I'd ever heard and never asked him anything remotely related to his sex life again.

I stared at the clock, only hearing the ticking, knowing that I would be off in a matter of seconds. I counted down the seconds.

5…

4…

3…

2…

"Hey, Sora." I was startled out of my count down. I looked up at Riku, my best friend/…lover (something about that word always cheesed me out), who was leaning against the front of my desk tracing a trail up to the opening of the condom bucket. "You off yet?" He asked.

"Now I am," I answered, standing up from my desk quickly, knowing he'd be digging in the jar almost immediately.

"Nuh-uh. Sit. I haven't grabbed one yet!" He protested. He proceeded to ram his hand into the jar, with his eyes closed.

He always did this. He would reach in and grab one at random. No, not because he had some freakish flavored condom collection. Because he expected us to use it.

He pulled his hand out of the bucket, neon green condom in hand.

"Is this one of the month old glow-in-the-dark ones?" He said, raising an eyebrow. I sighed and walked around to the other side of the desk to where he was standing.

"Looks like it," I replied. He rammed it in his pocket.

"Maybe later. It's not dark enough for this one yet." I groaned. He smirked at me. "What? Don't tell me that you mind 'cause I know you don't."

"I have a final tomorrow. Just because you finished testing last week doesn't mean the rest of the world is done. Besides, the glow-in-the-dark ones are itchy." He snickered.

"You were the one who insisted that we always use condoms. I'm just trying to keep it interesting." He put his hand back in the jar and pulled out a dark yellow one. "Is this the lemon or banana one?"

"Lemon is bright yellow, banana is dark yellow," I said with resignation. "Besides, protection is important. Didn't you pay attention in Health?" I whispered. He laughed.

"No. I don't think anybody but you paid attention in 7th grade Health but you. The class is completely pointless."

"It is not! I could…become a doctor! And I had to be the responsible twin for once. I mean, Roxas was already whoring it up back then, so I had to be the one to have safe sex. And to inform him of the importance of safe sex."

"He was not whoring it up!"

"Yes he was! He gave Axel a _blowjob_! In our room! While I was trying to sleep!" I exclaimed, whispering the word blowjob.

"That's not whoring it up. He's still with Axel," he pointed out, waggling the condom at me for emphasis.

"Still, there's something wrong about a 12 year old boy involved in sexual situations. Especially with a 17 year old. That nearly put Axel into pedophiledom! But the point is that Roxas is a slut and I had to be the responsible one. So I paid attention in Health."

He rolled his eyes.

"It's not like either of us is going to get pregnant."

"There are things other than pregnancy to worry about," I replied. I put my hand on top of his and lowered my voice. "Besides, you know that I'm positive," I said seriously, all traces of previously banter wiped from my voice. Positive meaning for HIV.

Yes, I am HIV positive.

No, I was not sexually active before I hooked up with Riku.

No, Riku was not sexually active before he hooked up with me.

No, I have never shot up.

It was hereditary. My mom had tested positive for HIV right after she got pregnant with Rox and I. She was seriously freaking out. She even paid tons of money for the newly released drug, you know, the one that they give to pregnant woman with AIDS. They take it with the rest of their prenatal vitamins. It had just been released when she was pregnant with us and she took every medication she could get her hands on for the chance that she wouldn't pass it on to us.

Roxas doesn't have HIV or AIDS.

I do.

They never figured out how it happened or why it happened that way. But it did. I'd only ever told close friends and family. Everybody else who knew was informed automatically.

You know, a person can live for years and years with HIV without it ever turning into AIDS. Once it turns to AIDS, you're a goner, but HIV patients can live for a long time.

I've been living with it for 18 years.

I've always been very careful. I've always been the healthiest person in my family. I plan on it staying that way.

Riku sighed. His hand came up to my cheek.

"I know." He turned back to the condom jar and went searching for another banana condom. When he found it, he turned to me and asked if I was ready to go. I nodded and we headed out the door, ready to walk across the street to my house, but not before hearing the ear-splitting shriek of "Zexion!" The serious atmosphere was broken into thin shards and we doubled over laughing, then racing each other to my house.

We passed Axel and Roxas, who seemed to have the same idea. They were coming from Mickey's, the local pizza place where they worked, and I could tell they'd realized that we would beat them to the house because we were coming from the opposite direction at a faster rate. They sped up their pace, trying to keep up with Riku and I.

It was a race to the bedroom.

It'd been this way since 7th grade. A race against Axel and Roxas to get to the bedroom that we shared. It was an unspoken rule than whoever got there first had their claim for the night.

We would _not_ lose.

I sped up even more and fumbled with my key at the door. I could see Roxas abruptly turning and heading for the back door. I stabbed the key into the lock violently and turned. I slammed the door open and pulled my key out, Riku running ahead of me. I shoved the door shut and stumbled up the stairs after him. I heard the pounding of steps in the back stairs and knew they weren't far behind. The top of the stairs came into view and I ran even faster. I could see the door at the end of the hall and I knew victory (and a night full of sex) was just a breath away. Then I saw Roxas's spikes and with a burst of adrenalin, I pushed myself and Riku towards the door and propelled us through, slamming the door behind me, locking it quickly. A string of colorful curses could be heard through the heavy oak door.

Mwa ha ha ha ha, I win again. That's right, Roxas. Go hide out in the moth ball-y guest room. (Smells like an old folks' home in there. The pastel sheets and silk flowers don't help either.) I leaned against the door, panting heavily. And suddenly, I wasn't leaning against the door anymore. I found myself thrown onto my 10 year old Transformers sheets. Riku stalked forward. I scrambled off my bed.

"Ooooooh, no. I'm not bottoming tonight. I still have to study and you take forever getting to the sex. Lie down and hand over the condoms," I commanded. He made a high-pitched keening noise. "Stop whining. You were the horny one. I am a sex _camel_." Sighing, he dug into his pocket and tossed me the condoms. Lying down on the bed, he started to unbutton his pants, working his way down to the zipper and pushing his pants down along with his boxer briefs. Meanwhile, I stood and watched like the creepy voyeur I am. He lifted his head to glare at me.

"What are you waiting for? Go get the lube and take off your pants. You're the one who hasn't got all night," he commented. I quickly stepped over to my drawers, digging around in my t-shirt drawer for the tube that I'd put in there last time. I pulled it out in triumph and trotted over to the bed, standing in between Riku's legs. I quickly unbuckled my belt, my pants so big on me they automatically dropped after the belt was taken off. My rubber ducky boxers fell to ground with a wiggle of my hips. I pulled my comfortable thermal t-shirt over my head and waited as Riku pulled off his tank top.

Picking the banana condom out of my jeans from the floor, I ripped open the packaging and pulled it on, making a quiet squeaking noise as I did. I bent down and pressed my lips to his, opening the lube and dipping my fingers in as I did. I slathered some of the lube on myself. I slid my finger down graze over his penis as they headed for his entrance. I pushed his torso backwards so his knees would rest on my shoulders. I quickly pushed one finger threw the hole, a gasp escaping his lips from the shock. I pushed in and out for a while, before adding another finger. Sometime during this, one of his hands had moved down to what was now an erection and started to pump slowly down his length. The other hand had moved up to _my _nipple. His long, nimble finger had gone to work on one of my most sensitive areas. He pinched a little sharply and I abruptly shoved in a third finger. He shrieked quietly. I kept pumping until his hips started to rock against my fingers. I pulled out of him, hearing a grunt out of him from the loss, but quickly replacing it with a larger appendage. I pulled his legs around my waist. Pushing all the way in, I kissed him as he adjusted to my size. (Which is average, just FYI.) He pulled away from my mouth and leaned up on his elbows. He breathed deeply for a couple seconds before whispering, "You can move now."

"You sure?" I asked. He nodded. I pulled myself out until all that remained inside him was the head of my penis. I waited a few seconds and just before he was about to start complaining, I slammed back into him. He let out an unearthly scream (I swear, I saw stars in his eyes) and his hands flew to his mouth, trying to muffle to the noise. He was always very loud when I hit his prostate. He was screamer. I myself was more on the quiet side, but I always let him know when it felt good. (It's supposed to be good for your partner to know that they are doing something that feels good. Something about feeding the delicate ego.) I pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"Don't try and silence it. I want to hear it." With that, I slammed into him again. He screamed once more. Afterwards, he made a strangled gurgling noise.

"But, Sora! Last time I didn't muffle it, my mom wouldn't even look me in the eyes for a week," he complained. And you know you're being loud when the woman who lives three streets over can hear you. I bent down and nibbled on what I knew was a sensitive spot on his earlobe. He cooed.

"But, Riku, I like to hear you scream. I like to hear it, and I like to watch you writhe in pleasure, and I like to watch you pant and squirm. I like to watch you breathe heavily when you come down after an orgasm." And I _know_ you like when I talk dirty, I added silently after I panted that into his ear. I felt him wiggle beneath me and I felt the groan building in his chest. I chuckled silently and slammed into him again. He let out another intoxicating shriek. I nibbled on his neck and started to pump his erection, knowing that I always cum faster, but wanting us to finish together. I rotated my hips in a fast paced dance, pumping at the same pace. Besides my lusty grunts and Riku's constant shrieks, the only sound was the faint smacking of skin. Knowing I was near cum, I was pumped at an inhuman pace and we came together. I fell back against the bed, his wet cum still covering his chest. I pulled off the used condoms and tied them off, tossing them in the trash. I jogged to the connecting bathroom to gather a wet towel. Returning to bed, I cleaned us off and tossed the soiled towel onto the floor to be picked up later. I curled into Riku's side and his arm wrapped around me.

We sighed in content simultaneously.

"After a little nap, I'm going to study," I said sleepily, still winding down from the high of the orgasm. Riku chuckled.

"I'll help you study. I'll probably stay the night. I don't think I'm ready to face mom. Or have to move in risk of pain after your _brutal _assault on my ass," He replied, poking me teasingly as he said brutal. I smiled serenely.

"'Kay," I replied.

Yes, indeed. Safe sex is very important.

**Nnn, *blows raspberries*. Just shoot me. It sucked. And not in a good way. (tee hee.)**

**Well, please, tell me what you think. First lemon. Fears for readers' delicate psyches.**

'**Cause Everybody Needs Some Porn Now And Then,**

**With a side of Stereotype.**


End file.
